I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric filter for filtering impurities from air, the filter comprising a housing which contains filter plates located in spaced relationship between each other and made of some conductive material and which are alternately connected to opposite poles of the source of voltage.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The above type of electric filter intended to be used primarily in connection with gas masks is previously known on the basis of, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,747. However, this known filter is complicated and expensive as to its construction and, moreover, it is poorly insulated.